Father
by 1captain obvious
Summary: Than it all came back to me I'm with Him again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my new story I promised I hope you enjoy it. also since chapter 7 to the hunted was late i wll post tis chapter today also and that i will post a new chapter next saturday not this saturday and the chapters will belonger. This fic will involve nalu and Natsu whump. (If you do not know what this is just look on my profile for it. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

.…

Natsu P.O.V

"NATSU!" I heard my name being called in a fear filled voice I whip my head in that direction. "LUCY!" I called back. I ran towards her with all my might with happy close behind. I got there just in time to see her captor slapped across the face. "what did I say about being silent?" the man snapped. I felt pure a rage especially when I saw her captor with auburn hair and a crocked mad man grin that I know from anywhere. "blaze." I said in a whisper with venom lining my voice. He notices that he has an audience he turns towards my with Lucy still in his arms.

"Oh what do we have here the great Natsu Dragneel?" saying my name as if it was a punch line to so sick joke. To Him it is. "It's nice to see you again you made father worry." He laughed as I tensed up at the mention of that man.

"Let her go." I growled and gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I'll let her go if you come with me. Father will be so proud of me when I bring you back." He offered.

Locking eyes with Lucy's fearful ones I made my decision. "deal." I stated with no hesitation. "But first let happy be by Lucy so I know you will keep your end of the deal." I added my terms.

"fine." He spat in disgust.

Happy flew over to where Lucy was as I walk to where me and Lucy were only 6 inches apart. "Now let her go." With a seer he did what he was told with a shove. I growled in anger at his action.

"Now it's time for you too for fill your end of the bargain." He held out his hand for me to take.

"Happy get Lucy to fairy tail." I said in a stoic tone. He nods when he is about to leave I hand Lucy my muffler knowing when I get back to Him he will tear it apart in front of me since it was given to me by my father.. He flies off I can see tears in his eyes probably wondering if he will see me again. "I'm sorry." I whisper knowing they won't hear me as I grab his and fell into fitful darkness.

.…

A/N: hey me again this is my third story again my third story. (Runs In joy.) You will find out who Him is in two chapters. Next chapter will be in Lucy's P.O.V when she gets to the guild and there call to arms. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 people this is where Lucy gets to fairy tail and has a NaLu moment. Sorry that this is latter than I wanted it to be I was reading to much Rise of the Guardian fanfiction I do apologize though I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

.…

Recap:

"Happy get Lucy to fairy tail." I said in a stoic tone. He nods when he is about to leave I hand Lucy my muffler knowing when I get back to Him he will tear it apart in front of me since it was given to me by my father.. He flies off I can see tears in his eyes probably wondering if he will see me again. "I'm sorry." I whisper knowing they won't hear me as I grab his and fell into fitful darkness.

.…

Lucy's P.O.V

I flew with happy to fairy tail in shock. 'why would he do that?" that is the sorrow filled question that ran though my had while others where full of doubt. 'How did Natsu know that man? Who was this father that blaze spoke of?' as these questions run though my head I didn't even notice that we're in front of the guild hall till a cheer ran though the guild. "Hey Lucy back." It was silence once they noticed I was alone and held Natsu's muffler in my hands.

"Oi where's flame brain?" grey asked with slight worry in his voice.

I break down and surprising everyone into silence. "I don't know." Sobbing out and falling to my knees. "The-there was this guy and he grabbed me." I state rubbing the forming bruises that are forming because of how hard he grabbed me. I felt Ezra and Mira grab me in a hug and grey kneeled. "I shrieked in shock and he told me to be silent. I screamed again but this time for Natsu and he hit me." I move my hand to my sting cheek. "I found out that his name was blaze and that they seem to know each other." I saw master stiffen at this while everyone else had a look of shock and I keep going. "And when blaze mentioned this guy he called father. I saw him I can't even believe it. I saw Natsu have a look of pure fear in his eyes. Than Natsu traded himself for me and here we are." I finished explaining what happened out on our job.

"Don't worry Lucy we will get flame brain back and everything will go back to normal." grey stated getting up and standing proud. A roar of cheers for recuse ran though the guild. 'Don't worry Natsu we're coming for you.'

.…

A/N: I know its short but this is how I wrote it I have started typing it so it will be up next week. Next week we get to find out who Him and this father are. (Looks around and whispers.) This is a secret but there the same person. Also next chapter you will find out the relationship between him, Natsu and blaze. (Talks normal.) Also next week will be my take on Natsu's past, how he met Igneel, and his scar. Please R&R. thanks if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 people this is where find out who Him. (Evil laugh. Controlling self but still has an evil smirk.) also there will be the technical use of a curse Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

.…

Recap:

"Don't worry Lucy we will get flame brain back and everything will go back to normal." grey stated getting up and standing proud. A roar of cheers for recues ran though the guild. 'Don't worry Natsu we're coming for you.'

.…

'man my heads feels like hell.' I mange to think though the ponding in my head. I try to move my arms to rub the pain away, but they feel like there chained above my head. "What the hell?" I question to no one in particular. Than it all came back to me I'm with Him again.

Flashback 13 years ago:

I curl into myself to protect what little I can from the whips and the kicking while He is beating me. "Get up." The man towering over my growled with slight rage in the lining of his voice. I stand up trying to ignore the unbelievable pain coursing though my 5 year old body. While not looking him in the eye since I am nothing. I am less than him. "Boy this will continue to happen if your keep disobeying me. Remember I let you leave as my slave and bastard. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes master." I whisper keeping my head down in submission.

"Good now go to your room and don't expect any food tonight. Now get out of my sight." He spat walking out of the room

I walk out of that a cursed room and into the prison cell corridor to my "room" at the ended trying to drown out the pleases and screams of the others that are here. I mange to reach the end of the corridor without shedding a tear. I crawl though the whole and look at my room which consist of nothing more than a sleeping mat and a bucket. I lift up the mat and underneath is a tunnel out of hell I have been digging with my bear hands for a month and a half. I crawl though the tunnel painfully slow because of my injures catching up to me. I climb out letting my eyes adjust to the painfully bright but beautiful sun and the smell of pine of the forests in front of me. I take moment to breathe the fresh air than I sprint to freedom as fast and as long my body can go. After what seems like hours I rest nearly collapsing on to the hard cold ground of the forest.

I stiffen when I see and quick flash of movement off to my right. 'He-he fou-found me. I ca-cant go-go ba-back I wont.' I state with fear in my mind. A dragon the color of fire. Not the one that father uses on me but of beautiful passion. "Hello, little boy what is your name? him is Igneel Dragneel." The dragon greets me with what I believe is kindness.

"I-I don't ha-have one." I answer back shaking slightly in fear. I have been called cruel thing that I know are not my name.

"Well that's a problem. I can tell that your life has been hard and filled with pain. How about you come and live with me and I will teach you the wonders of magic and give you the name Natsu Dragneel and become my son?" the great dragon offers with affection. Another emotion that has not been showed to me.

"o-ok." I stammer with my head held up with a slight smile and walk after him to my new home.

End flashback.

The memory end abruptly when He walks in with a sadistic smile "well boy it has been a long time has it? I hope your read we're going to have a lot of fun and catching up to since you left." He finishes with his smile becoming more horrifying. I gulp in fear knowing what is to come will be the worst pain I have ever felt.

.…

A/N: WHERE DOES THIS ANGST STUFF KEEP COMING FROM? Wow. Sorry about me screaming out to the heavens. Sorry that this is late I have like three projects and one CBA due here soon, so I'm changing my updating to Sunday it's so much easier don't worry be summer break I will be posting much better and may get a muse for my other stories. Also I'm going to post a chapter for a story I MIGHT continue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and well if you hate it why are you still reading? R&R. thanks no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M BACK BABY. I hope you liked last chapter and the future pain I will give Natsu. (Practiced evil laugh.) Ahh how I love torture. If you haven't check out son of the dragon king I will post another chapter for once I type it also I will fix my ROTG one I know I have horrible grammar and other stuff but I will fix it. Now enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

.…

Recap:

The memory end abruptly when He walks in with a sadistic smile "well boy it has been a long time has it? I hope your read we're going to have a lot of fun and catching up to since you left." He finishes with his smile becoming more horrifying. I gulp in fear knowing what is to come will be the worst pain I have ever felt.

.…

Lucy's P.O.V

"Master are you alright?" I ask him with worry since he did not join in on the cheer.

"No, this is really bad and if he has Natsu that makes it so much worse." Master replies to me making the whole guild silent with is sorrowful expression.

"Master are you ok? Who is guy you're talking about?" grey asks with a little worry lining his voice.

"You all have heard of the underground wizard slave trade correct?" I slowly nodded my head with the rest of the guild at master's question. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm telling you this is because Natsu is in the hands of Marcus. Marcus is the leader of the underground slave trading and he has three children Blaze, Tyler, and Vlad, but he had a fourth that came from one of the slaves he was training for the brothels that was Natsu. His mother died during childbirth so Marcus or as he is know as farther. (FMA reference lol.) He decided to raise Natsu as nothing more than an object. Natsu didn't even gain his name until he was 5 years old when he met Igneel. He hasn't even told me everything yet." Master finish gravely.

"so that's why Natsu has nightmares nearly every night." I heard happy mutter "he told me about this but I didn't think it was that bad.

My resolved strengthen even at the sorrowful news I was told. "Master." I start out drawing every ones attention to me. "Do you where we can find him?"

"I believe he is the city of Kara. To give you the short version take all the assassination wizards and mass murders all in one place where there is no law even the imperial army is scared to go there. Any job that is needed to be done in that area even finding a lost cat is an S-Class job. I don't know all the details but from what I was told the entire city which is about three times the size of magnolia. The power of the mages ranges from just barely able to use the simple magic tools to almost at masters power and some with now power at all but are at least half at Ezra skill level." master got a look of stupor from Ezra at this comment. "Even the Fiore army is afraid to go there." The guild was in shocked silence till a familiar laugh echoed though the guild.

"Gee hee well that will make it more fun to rescue salamander. What do you guys think?" Gajeel laughed with his usual smirk.

"Yeah Gajeel's right it doesn't matter if there some strong guys we're fairy tail we will rescue one of nakama no matter what." Grey agreed with Gajeel.

"Yeah there right. For Natsu." I shot with pure hope and strength.

"For Natsu the guild echoed. 'Don't worry Natsu we're getting you back no matter what.'

.…

A/N: yeah, yeah I know it a cliché ending I need an ending right. Ok rant done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did but I will enjoy next chapter more. (Practiced evil laugh with sadistic smile.) Another thing I just became a beta reader for ROTG and Fairy tail so if you need any help just call me up. Finally if you are wondering a brothel is a whore house just incase you did not know. Well please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey there my beautiful fans I just want to tell you there will be a death in this chapter. this chapter is the reason it is rated T. This is random I was thinking of doing a one-shot for a crossover of how to train you dragon and merlin what do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

.…

Recap:

"Yeah Gajeel's right it doesn't matter if there some strong guys we're fairy tail we will rescue one of nakama no matter what." Grey agreed with Gajeel.

"Yeah there right. For Natsu." I shot with pure hope and strength.

"For Natsu the guild echoed. 'Don't worry Natsu we're getting you back no matter what.'

.…

Natsu P.O.V

When He walks in with a sadistic smile "well boy it has been a long time has it? I hope your read we're going to have a lot of fun and catching up to since you left." He finishes with his smile becoming more horrifying. "Cuff him."

I use my magic to break out of the chains that were holding me before. "Bring it on." I charge ready to get out of this hell hole. I knock the first two without even using my magic. I turn to the mob of men also in the cell and use my breath attack against twenty people. Knocking out 15 and dazing the rest. I turn to ready another attack till I heard a shrill scream.

I spun toward the sound to see a girl no older then Wendy in the hands a Marcus. With a knife to her throat with enough pressure to draw a thin line of blood. "Keep resisting and the girl dies." Marcus voices with a small sadistic smile.

"fine." I whisper bowing my head in defeat waiting for the other men to storm me. I feel a foot on the small of my back first pushing me to the ground. I raise my head to keep eye contact with that monster as they bound my hands with magic restricting cuffs. (**A/N:** think nirvana ark. The things the imperial army put on Jellal at the end.)

"Wow you are much feistier than when you we're first here. I still remember that broken little boy with barley any fight in him. He states in fake awe. "But you took out many of my good me." He nods his head in the direction of the victims of my magic I smirk at that. "So someone has to suffer the consciences for you actions." He says with a small cackle and slits the girl's throat.

"NO!" I scream trying to get to her to stop the bleeding. I am forced to watch as the life of the girl fades out of her eyes as she drowns in her own blood. I cry a single tear for the girl. 'I am sorry.'

"Now let's get back to your favorite room." He leads me to a room I have never forgotten. Whether they were my screams or the screams of others I will never get the sound of that whip out of my head.

Knowing they can use other people's lives against me I allow them to tie me to the two poles pulling my arms apart and exposing my back.

I continue my defiance by not screaming out in pain as father cracks the whip upon my back

"Who is your master?" Marcuse screeches as he anger reaches boiling point.

"I have no master." I growl out between clenched teeth.

"Wrong." Crack.

"Who is you master?!" he shrieks again.

"No one." Crack.

"Don't make me ask again." He howls in rage. I spat the blood and spit in my mouth on his face pissing him of more. Crack. Crack. Crack. After 25 lashes I finally scream out in pain. Not loud but loud enough. "I think another 10 lashes should do for now. Count with me or I'll make it 20." He whispers in my ear.

"Basterd." I mutter under my breath low enough for him not to hear. "Fine." I snap back. Crack. "One." Crack. "Two." Crack. "Three." This continued till I reached ten. With another kick to my ribs with a crack coming from there. I get thrown back into my cell on the verge of passing out from the pain with the smell of blood in the room with these dam magic limiter cuffs. I think back to face of that girl as I fall into darkness.

.…

A/N: well that is about as bad is it is going to get. I want to say I formally apologize for not posting last week. I was sick really bad the entire week and I had one paper and two tests I had to do/study for. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure did. (Sadistic smile and evil cackle.) Thanks for reading and all that jazz. Read & review.


	6. A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ

Hey there I know you are going to hate me or this but I have been think about the armature work I have been doing on my story's spelling grammar choppy etc so I have decide to do an edit on all my story's especially my first few ones. So I hate to say this all new chapters for story's will be late but you will get a better story in exchange. Again I am sorry but this has to be done. When I have finished editing a story I will delete this and either post a new chapter of an authors note saying that the editing is finished. I need a beta to do any double checking for me. Requiem nuts for my beta must have some specialty in: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rise of the Guardians, and Fairy Tail. Please PM or review with your email or a way for me to contact you and send you my story chapters. Thank you for the wait and the adoration for a simple author.


End file.
